The Nerd and The Bully
by zephiemakara
Summary: Everyday, its the same thing everyday. He just won't let Ichigo alone. Until something changes and the change has to be done.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Every day, he did it every day. For no reason what so ever, he would beat me up just on a feeble whim. I don't know why he does it, if he just hates me or needs some way to vent. But either way it hurts me in the end and I don't want it to keep happening.

I wish something would change, make it different so that I didn't have to deal with this anymore, with the constant beatings and insults. He wanted things to be different so he didn't have to constantly have to make excuses to his dad as to why he came home with bruises and cuts all over him, he didn't like lying to his father but he had to so things wouldn't get worse at school. "Things never changed do they?" He whispered to himself as he walked up to his house.

*****Kurosaki House*****

Ichigo walked into his house and up to his room, he heard the clicking of nails on the ground behind him. One of the nails practically bouncing on the ground as if prancing, the other a steady pace. He flopped onto his bed face first and hissed because of the fresh bruise forming on his side and hip. The clicking stopped beside his bed and his looked and saw his two dogs, Shiro a pure white husky with molten gold eyes, and Zangetsu a black and white border collie with endless blue depths. Both dogs looked at him with worry in their eyes. Sometimes Ichigo couldn't tell if they were human or not, they just seem to understand everything he said. "Hey guys, yeah it was that guy again. He doesn't seem to leave me alone for even a day! I don't even know what I did to him to make him hate me and want to hurt me like this!" His dogs just looked at each other and then at Ichigo. They just whined sympathetically and hopped on his bed and curled around him protectively. Ichigo slowly fell asleep to the comforting sound of the soft growls of Shiro and Zangetsu.

Later that same day Ichigo woke up to find his dogs not around him anymore. He looked around quickly wondering where they were. He heard talking outside the door, he got up silently and crept towards the door, he listened carefully. "I'm tellin' ya we need to tell him. It ain't fair for him to have to go through this and not even know bout us! Ichi should know!" the first voice sounded kind of watery like ripples going through it. A second voice soon spoke up, "We can't tell him just yet. How do you think he would react if he suddenly found out this information? Do you really think he would take it easy?" The second voice sounded deeper than the first and sounded older than the first. Ichigo quietly opened the door and looked out.

There stood two males, both taller than Ichigo sadly. One had pure white hair with glowing gold eyes. The other was taller than the first and had dark brown hair with icy blue eyes. But the surprise was that they both had dog ears on their head as well as a tail behind them. The pale white haired male spoke up first, "Ichi! Oh this is perfect, we just needed a perfect excuse to tell ya! Oh this is great! How ya feelin', any better? Do your sides still hurt? Are the cuts and bruises okay?" The white haired male just continued on until the dark haired one shut him up by covering his mouth. "Ichigo, you must be surprised. Here, let's go back into the room so we can explain things." The male led them both back into Ichigo's room and onto the bed.

"Where to start? Well my Name is Zangetsu; this here is Shirosaki or Shiro. We are indeed the dogs you owed, we're still the same. We've always been this way, I can tell that you kind of expected this you always looked at us as if we were actually human." Zangetsu explain and Shiro nodded the whole time. Ichigo stared at them for a moment then nodded slowly, this shouldn't be too surprising he always thought the dogs were human. Normal dogs don't act the way that they did, so it didn't really surprise him as much as it should. "So, your human?" they nodded "Were you always human?" another nod "Why didn't you tell me before? Were you just waiting for the right time?" another nod. Ichigo sighed, today has been way to stressful. After all this Ichigo was sure nothing else would surprise him, but of course with his luck something was bound to happen. Shiro and Zangetsu had already made dinner, seeing as the rest of the Kurosaki household was out of town for the week. They brought up a plate for Ichigo and sat quietly on the floor in front of him. "So what do we do now? Are you just gonna stay in that form or go back to being in dog form? Does the rest of my family know?" Ichigo asked while he ate, the dogs were surprisingly good cooks. Shiro perked up when Zangetsu motioned for him to explain, oh how he loved talking to his aibou! "Well Ichi, ya see only you know about this form, we didn't tell anyone else. And now we get to be able to help ya in school because we can hide our ears and tail so that we look completely human. We've already got the school thing situated, so we're in all your classes now and we can protect ya from whoever is hurtin ya. We don't know what he looks like but we know his scent because we smelled it on ya from time to time after those _encounters_ with _him_. So don't worry Ichiberry! We shall protect thee!" Shiro looked at high and mighty with his chest all puffed out like it was.

Zangetsu sighed again, "Ichigo even though we can hide our ears and tail, we can't change any of our other appearances. So Shiro will ultimately look like your twin brother as he does now, you carbon replica. Since I'm older I'm the older brother of course. Shiro is your exact age so it's fine to make him your twin brother. But you will have to deal with him calling you 'aibou'. For some reason he sees you as his King so he likes to call you that." As Zangetsu said that Shiro popped up yelling about his Aibou and how he loves him and wants to forever be his twin brother and that they will be happy forever. Ichigo rolled his eyes but he had a smile on his face because he was happy that he would have someone to help him from now on.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

They agreed that while Ichigo was at home they would be in dog form and while they were out and about on the street but if a threat came Shiro or Zangetsu would run away and they would rush back in their human form. Ichigo was still a little wary of going to school but Shiro and Zangetsu calmed him.

_*****Karakura High School*****_

Ichigo walked into school and immediately all the eyes were on him, well not specifically him but the two people _behind_ him. Shiro and Zangetsu walked directly beside/behind him and they looked terrifying; Shiro had an insane grin on his face as if someone were to talk to him he would bust out in insane cackles and attack them; Zangetsu had a different scary look, his eyes were cold and menacing while he had a hard look on his face as if he was calculating the movements of everybody. But both males were intently smelling the air as they walked, searching for that one scent that leads them to their desired target of their rage.

They sensed more than saw Ichigo stiffen in front of them; they were confused for a moment until they smelled the scent. It was _him_, the one causing their beloved master the pain. They looked towards the scent and their eyes narrowed, in front of Ichigo stood a five foot 11 male with a head full of shocking blue hair and teal eyes staring deadly at **their** Ichigo. Zangetsu had to put a hand on Shiro's shoulder to remind him not to growl and pounce on the tall male. Of course Shiro and Zangetsu were taller, Shiro standing at 6 foot 1 and Zangetsu standing at 6 foot 3. Ichigo looked dwarfed compared to the three males; he only stood at 5 foot 9. "What do you want Grimmjow?" Ichigo muttered

"Hey nerd, got you some body guards? Are you really that pathetic? Can't even defe—" Grimmjow was cut off by Shiro leaping at him and tackling him to the ground. "Don't you **dare** talking about my Aibou like that! If I see you even touching him or even _looking_ in his direction, **I will **_**kill**_** you**" Grimmjow actually looked pretty scared for a moment, even Zangetsu looked a little shocked before his face went back to normal, Shiro was highly protective of his King and he doesn't want anyone to hurt him and for this male Grimmjow to come and hurt him, Shiro's immediate response was to attack.

Of course they aren't going to get in trouble because the Principal is Shiro's mate and knows of this situation so they wouldn't get suspended or detention or anything like that. "Shiro, please get up I don't want you in trouble on your first day here." Ichigo pleaded. Shiro scoffed but got off the male and walked back to his master, with one last glare sent to Grimmjow who was still shocked on the floor they walked away; Zangetsu sent one last look at him and said, "It would wise of you to leave our brother alone. We won't let you hurt him anymore as long as we stand by him."

_*****Grimmjow's POV*****_

What!? Who the hell were they? Why were they with Ichig—I mean Kurosaki? That pale albino seemed pretty protective he also looked a hell of a lot like Kurosaki. Why did he call him 'Aibou'? What kind of relationship is that? Ichigo is **mine** I'm not gonna let some new people take him… well maybe beating him up and bullying him isn't the _correct_ way to get him to like me but still, HE'S MINE. Wait they said that they were his brothers; I'm guessing the albino is his twin and the dark haired one is the older brother, Why haven't they been here before? Oh well, I'll think of something. Maybe I should actually start being nice to him and then I could get close to him so I can make him actually like me, Yeah that's a real good idea. Maybe I should also get off the floor … I've been laying here for a while now. And there goes the bell. I'm late, again.' I started thinking of different ways to get Kurosaki to like me, maybe I should say I'm sorry to him and get him to forgive me for bullying him. But wait that isn't a guaranteed way to get him to like me. Either way I go off the floor and started walking towards my class. Getting people to like you like that is hard, why is it this hard?

_****Shirosaki's POV****_

How **dare** that male, whatever his name is Grimm something or another, touch and talk to my aibou like that!? Who does he think he is? I can just tell his thoughts about my Ichi ain't pure, he ain't going anywhere near my aibou if im alive!. No, even when I'm dead he's not going near my aibou, because aibou is mine and Zangetsu's & nobody is gonna take him. Just thinking about it gets me mad, I can't stand the blue haired kid.


End file.
